Bring Me The Horizon
Bring Me the Horizon are a British metalcore band from Sheffield, Yorkshire. Formed in 2004, the group consists of lead vocalist Oliver Sykes, lead guitarist Lee Malia, bassist Matt Kean, drummer Matt Nicholls and keyboardist Jordan Fish. They are currently signed to RCA Records globally and Epitaph Records exclusively in the US. While their earlier work is noted for its strong influence from American metalcore bands, they started to adopt a more eclectic style of metalcore in future releases. They have released four studio albums and two extended plays. The band's name is derived from the final line of the film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, in which Captain Jack Sparrow says "Now, bring me that horizon." The band released their debut album Count Your Blessings on 30 October 2006 in the UK. Their second album, Suicide Season was released 29 September 2008, while a remix of the album titled Suicide Season: Cut Up! was released a year later in November. Prior to the release of the special edition of Suicide Season: Cut Up!, founding rhythm guitarist Curtis Ward left the band to pursue a different career path. He was later replaced with Jona Weinhofen, also of I Killed the Prom Queen. Bring Me the Horizon's third studio album There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret. was released 4 October 2010. The band won the Best Video award at the 2012 Kerrang! Awards for their song "Alligator Blood". The band released their fourth album, Sempiternal, on 1 April 2013; their first for their new label, RCA Records. Musical Style and Influences The band has been said to be influenced diversely by grindcore and death metal and cites metalcore bands like The Dillinger Escape Plan, Every Time I Die, Norma Jean and Poison the Well as influences on their earlier music. But as their sound developed they took influence from heavy metal bands like At The Gates, Pantera and Orange Goblin, progressive rock bands like Pink Floyd and Dire Straits and other modern electronic music. Bring Me the Horizon has been recognized by critics as playing mainly within the genres known as metalcore and deathcore and have been referred to as post-hardcore, and technical metal Common traits of Bring Me The Horizon's music is their use of technical or raw guitar riffs, strong, dark or violent lyrics, heavy breakdowns and gang vocals, death growls or screamed vocals. The band's first album Count Your Blessings, was mainly regarded as a deathcore album upon its release. Deathcore is a fusion of influences from metalcore/hardcore punk and death metal. The bands own personal European melodic death metal influence and the use of black metal-styled vocals, "slow-and-heavy" breakdowns and blast beats define this album. The band started to adopt a more eclectic style with their second studio album Suicide Season. Creating a sound which has been described as being closer to mainstream rock than their debut album. Oliver Sykes described the album as "100% different to Count Your Blessings" and that the album sounds "more rock than metal". As the band's sound has developed further away from their deathcore style. With the bands third album There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret. They developed their sound with the preference for more ambitious production feats, by incorporating electronica, classical music and pop sounds into their metalcore style. They did this with the use of a full choir and a synthesised orchestra. They incorporated glitched out vocals and breakdowns and toned down the use of breakdowns in their style, favouring quiet atmospheric passages in song breaks. Bring Me the Horizon pooled more diverse influences in preparation for the writing of their fourth studio album. Jona Weinhofen spoke out about how both he and Lee Malia developed affection for post-rock bands such as Explosions in the Sky and This Will Destroy You. Weinhofen also once commented on how he would like to combine the heaviness of Bring Me the Horizon's typical work with the laid-back atmospherics of post-rock. Sykes' lyrics has a strong feeling of catharsis for him, he mainly draws from personal experience and has likened the band's live performances to being theraputic. Band Members Category:Band Members